Kokoro
by WinterSpark
Summary: An artificial robot had a wish. She wanted to know her creator was, why he sacrificed so much for her, all for this 'heart'. Thus, a miracle happened that left the robot, for once in her life, unable to comprehend the situation. A one-shot based on the song 'Kokoro'


A robot. That's what she was, despite her appearance. A humanlike robot that had short blond hair, cerulean eyes and a garb that consisted of a shirt similar to a sailor's outfit, shorts and a pair of electric headphones. From what she was programmed to know, her creator was very smart, dedicating his life to create her. He named her 'Rin' and taught her the purpose of her existence.

"Other scientists had dedicated their lives to ensure the human race," He told her. "But songs are something too. They carry emotions."

"Emotions?" She asked with her robotic voice.

"Yeah, emotions. They these.. things you feel inside you. Joy, sad, jealous. It's hard to explain." He closed his eyes, tilting his head upwards to the sky. "That's why I created you, Rin. You can secure the gift of music to the future."

The he shook his head. "But you're not complete yet. There's a special program I've been developing. It's difficult, but I'll get there."

"What is it that I am lacking?" The lifelike robot stared at him, emotionlessly. "My programming states that I am fully functional."

"It's this." He a hand on her chest, smiling sadly. "Your heart."

Centuries passed and before she knew it, the robot was alone. She had often passed by the lab where she was created but never entered. Her vision only saw the world in black and white. Rin stepped outside, stopping at what her programming called a cherry blossom tree.

"What is it that her wanted to make?" Her voice echoed monotously. "Why did he leave?"

Rin placed a hand on her chest, where he had called it her 'heart'. The robot made a wish. She wanted to know who her creator was and why he did everything for her, risking his life in order to make her a heart.

A sudden flash of light caught her eye. She walked there, into the lab, where a computer lie. The word 'DOWNLOAD' flashed repeatedly, tempting her to do just that. She did so, only hesitating a moment before placing her hand on the screen.

"Download complete. Program _Start_."

A miracle began for her.

Suddenly, she doubled over, clutching her chest as she began to feel an odd thumping. Feeling liquid leaking, Rin found it was tears flowing from her eyes. She looked at her hands, where the tears seemed to be falling on, and found that she was shaking.

"This is not possible. Why am I crying? Why am I trembling?" Gasping, Rin fell to her knees, finally feeling the tears subside. Her voice seemed different somehow, less robotic and more _human_. "What is this feeling deep in my chest. I-it hurts but... I feel.. _alive_! Creator! I'm finally alive!"

A gust of wind touched her skin and she looked behind her, cerulean eyes widening. Everything around her has beautiful colors. She ran outside, laughing as she cherished the feeling of joy and caught the falling petals. Looking around, she wished her creator was here with her when she saw something buried beneath the petals on the ground. Removing it, she gasped when she saw a bony hand peeking through the hole.

Her memory flashed back, remembering when he had to leave her. Feeling what she identified as sadness, she screamed to the sky, releasing the pain she felt.

_"Now I finally see why I was born,"_ Rin sang softly, her song now filled with feelings compared to before she download the program. _"The reason why you gave me a heart. All alone, brought to this world..."_

_"I'm by myself."_ Tears started to stream down her cheeks once again as she hugged herself. _"Yes now, on that day and at that time, memories fill up un my mind. As my heart takes in the pain..."_

Rin did something impossible for any human being, but not for her. _"And overflows!"_

She reached out her hand, connecting her to her past self, back to when he was still alive. As a result, her past self paused in her singing, making him look at her and asked. "What's wrong, Rin? You were doing great."

"Receiving message." Her robotic voice said. His eyes widened as she continued. "The source is... The future?"

Then a pure, radiant smile grew on her lips, filling his heart with warmth. "Thank you for giving he a heart. Because of you, I'm able to say real and sincere words. You gave me what I needed and I will sing for all eternity, for you."

All the while, the scientist could only watch as she beamed, stunned. It work.. He thought before grinning. The program work!

He hugged her, remembering all the hard work he had gone through. How he struggled to make her a heart. How his eyes watered and she would ask "Why are you crying?" emotionlessly, not knowing those tears were for her.

The robot from the future spoke a few more words before disconnected.

_"Thank you so much, Creator Len. I love you."_

He shook his head, feeling tears falling down his cheeks as he smiled.

"No.. Thank you. I love you too, Rin."

It was a miracle, exactly that and nothing more. Back in the future, Rin, who obtained her heart, kept singing with all of her feelings. Sadly, the miracle only lasted for a moment. She began to gasp as her heartbeat was too fast for her. Unable to withstand the pain, the lonely robot short-circuited and was collapsed on the ground. She was never turned on again, but it didn't matter though. Her face was filled with the joyous smile and she looked like a peaceful angel.

~The End

* * *

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been busy with school and it is not fun. At all.  
**

**On the plus side, I joined the Choral Speaking Competition which will be held at the 24th April. Even though I've been busier, I will always try to find the time to write, regularly on the weekends. I'm not allowed to use my computer on weekdays.  
**

**What you see up there? That's my story for my oral test and Wednesday next week. Basically, you can write anything you want and memorize it to the teacher. Most of my classmates do facts and that is so boring, see? Thus, this magnificent piece of art was born. Hehe.**

**I've never written a one-shot before, this is actually pretty fun. I might do more in the future.**

**Also, fun fact, I wrote this in a span of 2 hours, which was a record for me.**

**Lastly, review, tell me what you think of the story. I would really like some feedback, especially when I entering a new territory(Vocaloids).**

**~Winters~**


End file.
